tardirfandomcom-20200213-history
W40k: The Plague Doctor
The Plague Doctor is a very mysterious being, wearing a helmet or mask that looks like a Crow. He always wears his characteristic hat and coat, and he always has medicine, stimulants and poison with him, as well as simple operation gear. History The Plague Doctor was first seen on a Hive World called Medielanum, hunting an infamous Chaos Lord from the Death Guard. The Chaos Lord was an overwhelming monster, standing over 10 feet tall. The Plague Doctor was short in comparison, standing at 2 meters. The Plague Doctor opened his cloak and took out a spray gun, most likely containing disinfectants. The Plague Doctor fired the spray gun, and slowly the Chaos Lord was weakened. The Plague Doctor opened a suitcase and took out a scalpel. He quite simply slit the Chaos Lord's throat. The Chaos Lord died quickly, due to the Plague Doctor having "poisoned" the scalpel with strong antibodies from his own blood. He continued cleansing the planet from disease, lifting the Death Guard siege of the planet. The civilians celebrated him, though just when he was finished he left for another world. He went for a planet under control of Nurglish Cultists. The PDF managed to hold a small area, where they kept civilians. The Plague Doctor landed on a small landing pad that was set up. The PDF Guardsmen said that he wasn't allowed to land. He didn't care, and went straight for the defences. He had 2 suitcases and 1 backback with him. One of the suitcases contained his regular gear, and the other contained 2 turrets, alike with the backpack. How he managed to keep multiple turrets in a suitcase and a bacpack, is unknown. He put the turrets up, and went many trips to and from his landing ship. Eventually Guardsmen started helping, putting the Turret ammo next to the turrets. The Plague Doctor made sure that the ammo was equally divided between the turrets. Just before the cultists were to attack the "refugee camp", an Inquisitor from the Ordo Sepulturum landed, together with another Inquisitor from the Ordo Hereticus. "Report, Guardsmen." "Of course, my lord. The Cultists haven't attacked for days, but our scanners say that they are about to. Luckily a tall man joined us a little bit earlier. He put up some turrets around the Hab-Center. They all look like they contain disinfectants." "Interesting. Where is this man?" "He is probably with the troops. He is replacing our regular ammo with concentrated disinfectants. I guess they'll help against Nurgle Followers." "Where is the original ammo?" "He gives it to us." "Good. Now we'll have to find this man. Cnaeus, come." The Inquisitors proceeded to look for the Plague Doctor. He was nowhere to be found. He moved his transport earlier, and hid it. He probably didn't want to be seen my the Inquisitors. Eventually, the Inquisitors found him. They had never seen anything like the Plague Doctor. He never showed his face, so noone knew if he was Xeno or Human. "So. You are this man who tries to reinforce our forces. The Imperium has quite few files on you other than that you excel at fighting Nurgle. Well, you are not needed, because we have the Ordo Sepulturum, an Ordo fully dedicated to do wha...." "I do what i do to heal, not to weaken the Nurglish, and it so happens to be that all of Nurgle's followers carry a disease of some sort. All diseased is my enemy, and i ought to heal or kill the diseased. And your Ordo Sepulturum dosen't seem to do their job too well, as i do most of it for them." "How dare you insult the Ordo Sepulturum like that!! We do what we can to purge the diseases!!" "Then what you can do isn't so impressive." "Enough! No more insults!" Inquisitor Cnaeus pulled out a Power blade. He intended to chop the Plague Doctor into pieces, but the Plague Doctor pulled out his Medicine gun(A.K.A Shot-Gun), and fired at Cnaeus' neck artery. The Plague Doctor managed to shoot with deadly accuracy. Cnaus fell to the ground. "You killed him! You killed an Inquisitor! This is unacceptable!" "He isn't dead. He is unconcious. I gave him a drug that instantly makes you unconcious if it ever comes in touch with your blood. An overdose would have killed him, though, but when i put such into my ammo, i am bone dead thorrough with how much i put in it." "You are still listed as not to be trusted. You...." "I am merely doing what i have to. Why should that anger you?" "Who do you work for? Eldar? Tau? No. You must be a Necron." "You are speaking gibberish. I serve myself, and the countless lives endangered by Nurgle and his work. And i would rather not reveal any more personal information." "At least take your turrets down! We don't need them!" "Oh damn, you're thick. To face 2/3 of the planet's population in combat is one thing, but fighting them when they have the Lords of Decay to reinforce them, it is a whole different thing. Well, actually very similar, but much, much, much, much, much, much harder. You will not stand a chance without me." "That is the last insult you will throw at me! You are taken into custodeeeehhh....." Just before the Inquisitor managed to finish the sentence he was shot with the same drugs that Cnaeus got. Now 2 Inquisitor were lying in a Hab-Center. The Plague Doctor was annoyed with the Inquisitors, so he turned Cnaeus over with face up, and lay the other one upon Cnaeus, face down. The Plague Doctor left to continue strengthen the Hab-Center's garrison. When he'd finished his reinforcing, he went to his transport and found a place to spectate the battle. He found a hill, nearly inaccessable withiout aircraft. He remained in the cockpit, because i was the safest place to spectate the battle from. He was going to vox the Hab-Center when the cultists were marching towards it. "The Cultists are marching towards you" The Plague Doctor voxed over to the Hab-Center. "Roger that." "You should call for reinforcements. Their force is huge." "We have called for help already, Sir." "Good. Have you gotten any reply from them?" "Not yet, Sir." "Resend the message." "Affermative, Sir." The Plague Doctor prepared two bomb launchers, with his special ammunition in them. He was hellbent on killing the Chaos Marines, and anyone un-healable. He made his strongpoint stronger, and prepared as much long range weaponry he could. He found himself a sniper rifle version of his medicine gun, and used the scope to get a closer look at the force. He didn't really bother using his binoculars, because binoculars can't kill disease over a long distance. The Plague Doctor started seeking for the commander of the Nurglish force, with little luck. The leader must be remotely leading his forces somehow. "Plague Doctor to Guardsmen. The forces are somehow being remotely lead. I saw no Chaos Lord in the force." "Guardsmen to Plague Doctor. Affirmative, we shall try and get some air support to bomb the back of he enemy force." "You should. I can't see the end of the cultist waves from here." "We may lose this. We could use your support." "I will snipe from here. I also got launchers filled with super-disinfectants. It will keep your men from getting infected, and it will weaken the enemy." "Affirmative. We thank you for your support." "We share a common enemy, Guardsman. I need to eliminate the Nurglish, and so do you." "Our duty is to protect this world, not to chase the Nurglish." "So be it." The Plague Doctor cut the vox link, and started firing explosive sniper rounds at the nurglish. This only helped much against the cultists, seeing as the champions and marines were far more protected. He switched to his special vaccine rounds, that, as the name implies, contains a super-powered vaccine that the Plague Doctor had manufactured to kill off any disease. Appearence Personality The Plague Doctor is observed as cold and analytic, though when he is annoyed or angered he will act very insulting, sarcastic and humorous, to the annoyance of the person he speaks to. He despises disease, and seemingly lives to hunt it down and exterminate it, fighting against Nurgle. The Plague Doctor is infamous amongst Chaos and the Dark Eldar, though elsewhere he isn't really minded, though the Ordo Sepulturum and the Plague Doctor has a rivalry that started with the Plague Doctor insulting Inquisitor Cnaeus Eutychos numerous times. He usually travels the galaxy, healing whoever he can, and killing those he can't heal as quickly and humanely as possible. In some places rumours go around about him being unable to not help anyone when they suffer from a disease, though the Plague Doctor himself has said that that is not the case. Abilities and Traits The Plague Doctor is a Humanoid standing at 6'8", or 2 metres. He wears a cloak, a hat and a mask with a beak and goggles. He is known to take on nearly any follower of Nurgle, although whether or not he is able to defeat him/her depends on the situation. His most notable deed was to manage to banish a Greater Daemon of Nurgle with assistance from the White Sharks chapter, although had it not been for an Ordo Malleus Inquisitor who weakened the Daemon considerably. Few have seen him, and many probably never will. He only tends to the worst cases of diseases, with a goal of eventually eliminating all disease, no matter what species. At one point he even made a hypothesis on how to make the "Perfect Human", though he sought it too dangerous to use, and it was erased from his databanks and all testy subjects were killed, but the Plague Doctor memorized all his findings. He intends to make the way to becoming the "Perfect Human" go to the grave with him, but he has no intention to die just yet. He has stated that he will probably die when he has no more purpose, but despite the fact how hard he is to kill, he is not immortal. Equipment Vehicles and Vessels Friends and Allies *'Thorgeir Falknor '- Thorgeir and the Plague Doctor clashed on a planet in the far west part of Northag. It was filled with Nurglish cultists, and when they met, both thought that the other was a Nurglish cultist. Rivals and Enemies *'Galvrak '- The Plague Doctor's biggest rival. The Plage Doctor has hunted him for around a decade now, without sucess, and Galvrak has a wish to kill him with the very diseases he lives to fight. *'Elipfs the Grandson '- Another rival of the Plague Doctor. Elipfs has encountered the Plague Doctor twice, and each of the encounters ended with a battle, a victory on each side. *'Inquisitor Cnaeus Eutychos' - The Plague Doctor's biggest rival within the Ordo Sepulturum. The rivarly between Cnaeus and the Plague Doctor is second only to the one between the latter and Galvrak. Quotes By: About: Trivia Category:Warhammer 40k